A Harry & Draco Cinderella Story
by SilkenRoseDreams
Summary: I wrote this as my final for my Myths and Legends class last semester. It is based on the movie Cinderella by Disney.


I wrote this for my myths and legends class earlier this year. I would've gotten an A if it had been my original work instead of a fanfic… Oh well. Enjoy. R&R please!

_Once upon a time_, there was a beautiful little boy with big green eyes, messy black hair, and two parents who loved him very much.

Then one day, when the boy was still small, this boy's mother got very, very sick and passed away. From then on, the boy's father was rarely home and left the boy with his new stepmother, Petunia, and his two stepbrothers, Dudley and Ryan.

The boy's stepmother called him Harry, short for his true name, Harrison, because she was jealous of the boy's beautiful, soft hair. Harry also had fair skin and bright eyes, but what made Petunia most jealous was the fact that Harry was a good person.

Petunia spoiled her own sons absolutely rotten, and she forced Harry to do all of the housework. She let her sons torment Harry at school, only allowing him to make friends with the younger or less popular children and telling the teachers that Harry was a troublemaker.

When he turned eleven, Harry and his stepbrothers were accepted to Hogwarts School for the Gifted, and every malicious prank they pulled was blamed on Harry. The teachers didn't like Harry, and they didn't believe him when he said that he didn't play the pranks or when Harry tried to tell them how his "loving family" treated him.

Harry gave up protesting his innocence and trying to alert his teachers to his home situation, and he simply focused on surviving his new school with his sanity intact. He went home every day, did his homework and then his stepbrothers' homework, did the chores, cooked dinner, and folded laundry until it was time for bed.

When Harry was 14, Hogwarts was holding a huge dance with two other schools, and young Harry wanted desperately to attend. He spent months asking his stepmother if he could go and pointed out that Dudley and Ryan were already signed up. Finally, Petunia said to him "I will sign you up, but you have to find your own clothing that is suitable for the occasion, and the house must be spotless and dinner made before you can leave."

Harry was so excited, and he agreed as soon as she named her terms. He didn't care that they were inconvenient. _This is it_, Harrison thought, _It's going to be the day I make my first friends my own age! Maybe I'll even meet a cute boy who likes me!_

Over the next few weeks, Harry did everything he could to keep the house clean. Unfortunately, his stepmother hosted a big Christmas party the day before the dance, and even though he cleaned all day, the house was barely tidy by the time his brothers left. Harry begged his brothers to loan him some of their clothes, but they laughed in his face. "Mom told you to find your own! Go clean something Harry! We don't share with freaks!"

"Now Ryan, being correct does not excuse such talk. Let's go. Harry, have dinner ready for us by the time we are back," Petunia commanded while she smiled at her sons, and they walked out the door to the car without him.

Harry stared after the car longingly, tears of frustration in his eyes as he looked up at the sky to see just one star. Smiling half-heartedly, he took a breath and recited his favorite poem from his childhood.

"Star light, star bright, first star I see tonight, I wish I may, I wish I might have the wish I wish tonight… I wish I could go to the dance."

Harry sat down on the perfectly mowed lawn and sighed, pulling his knees to his chest and tucking his chin down to rest his forehead on his knees. He was motionless there, unaware of the car that had pulled into the driveway until he felt a hand on his shoulder.

Harry looked up, startled, and gazed into the chocolate eyes of his father. "Is everything alright?" asked James.

"Dad? Yeah, I guess… I just really wanted to go to the dance, but I didn't have anything to wear or have dinner fixed, so they left me behind."

"Well, I think I can help you if the dance hasn't started yet. How long do we have?"

Harry smiled hopefully at his father. "We have at least half an hour, and school isn't far. What do you have that fits me, though? I'm scrawny."

James smiled secretively. "You may not have known, but I was short and thin throughout my teen years too. You can wear my old getup."

"Really? Dad, you're brilliant! I'll go grab a super-fast shower, could you get it out?"

James nodded, and Harry dashed up inside to take a shower. When he was done, his outfit was on the bed, and he changed into it quickly. The shirt was a green nearly the same shade as his eyes, and the fancy tux and slacks were black. What caught his eye, though, was a black choker with a silver doe pendant.

Harry rushed downstairs and showed his dad how he looked, and on the drive to the school, Harry asked "Where did you get this necklace?"

James looked at his son for a moment before sighing. "I bought it for your mother. She wore it to our senior prom. It complemented her eyes just like it yours. I want you to keep it. She would want you to have it instead of letting it sit in a box in the attic getting dusty.

Harry smiled sadly. "Thanks Dad." They arrived at the school without talking any more, and Harry walked inside to his younger friends.

The Great Hall was cleared of all the usual tables and chairs, and only a few remained to serve as refreshment tables. The whole atmosphere was stunningly beautiful.

Harry made his way to the corner where his friend Blaise was waving to him, and he grinned as he saw that he was already chatting with the foreign students. "Hey Blaze. I see you've made friends already. Cute ones at that," Harry teased, winking at a French girl who blushed and smiled back.

"Harrison, this is practically your only chance to make friends that your brothers can't bully into hating you. See that guy over by the wall? Go talk to him. Make friends. That's my task for you tonight. 'Kay?"

Laughing, Harry mock-saluted his younger friend. "Yes sir, Mister Zabini, sir." He strode over to the boy his friend had indicated and stuck out his hand. "I'm Harrison. Are you enjoying the dance so far?"

"I am quite enjoying myself, yes,' the boy all but purred as he shook Harry's hand. "I'm Draco. Do you dance?

Harry blushed lightly at the confident flirting from the blonde beauty, but answered that yes; he did, though not very well.

Draco smiled, lighting up his grey eyes. "Would you like to dance then, Harrison?"

Harry nodded and Draco led him out onto the dance floor. With this being a fancy school and a formal event, the dances were very high-class. They whirled about, chatting while they danced.

As the dance ended, Harry asked which school Draco was attending. When Draco told him that he went to Beauxbatons, Harry had to ask Draco "Are you French, then? I could see it with your looks, but you haven't got an accent."

"Oh no," the blonde answered easily. "My father is a bit of a politician, and he wanted me to go to a prestigious school outside of the country. I'm actually from England. I grew up here."

Harry smiled and nodded, his curiosity satisfied for the time being. He held Draco's hand as they wandered over to the punch table, and wasn't truly surprised when his new friend stopped them in a small alcove.

"You're rather cute, do you know that?" smirked Draco as he stepped closer to the trembling boy in front of him. "I believe that I shall kiss you."

Harry blushed and licked his lips nervously. He inclined his head ever-so-slightly, giving Draco the tiniest of nods. He nearly held his breath as Draco leaned closer… and closer… and closer…

Harry blinked in confusion when Draco pressed a little kiss to his forehead. Draco just smirked more. "If only you could see your cute, confused little face now…"

Harry realized what Draco had done, and mock-glared at the taller boy. "That was not fair. You tricked me. Not that we really should kiss. After all," Harry interrupted the blonde, who looked hurt, "We most likely won't see one another again."

Draco put on his best begging face and asked, "Would you like to come home with me? I'm sure that if your parents are sending you here, you can afford to switch to my school instead. Then we can see each-other every day."

Harry smiled at his friend. "I'd like to, but I can't. And my awful stepbrothers would probably follow anyhow."

Draco pouted, and filed away the stepbrothers comment in his mind for further investigation into the life of his charming companion. They spent the rest of the night dancing, only stopping once when the clasp on Harry's necklace broke. They simply put it in Draco's pocket and continued their evening. They had a wonderful time.

That is, until the clock struck midnight.

As the bells tolled the end of the dance, Harry knew he had to get to the car before his brothers or his stepmother would leave him behind. He bid a hasty goodbye to Draco and ran outside, just reaching the car alongside the twins. In his rush, he realized, he had left his mother's necklace with his friend. He mentally bemoaned its loss, and resolved to check the office on Monday to see Draco would leave it there for him.

Harry was upset when he realized that he hadn't told Draco his last name either, or left any way to contact him. He wished he could go back and find his friend, but he knew it was no use. So Harry simply rode home in silence and continued on with his holiday break. It was a chance wasted, but not an evening wasted. He had enjoyed himself and that was simply the way life was, to have fun while it lasts and return to your life when it was done.

Draco, meanwhile, noticed the same things that Harry had, and started planning. His first step was to go the office at Harry's school and leave instructions to call him with the name and address of whoever retrieved the necklace. His next step was to call his father.

"This is Minister Malfoy," answered Draco's father as he picked up his phone.

"It's me, Father. I met someone at the dance. I need your help to convince him to transfer schools and come live with us. From our conversations, I learned that he has a rather difficult home life, and his life at school is hardly better. I am going to help him, and then I am going to court him."

Lucius Malfoy smiled. "I am proud of you, son. I will help. Now, by help, I assume you mean 'convince his parents and then stay out of the way'?"

Draco snorted with laughter, and said "Got it in one. Thank you, Father."

On the first day back at school, Harry slipped away from his brothers before school and asked the woman in the office if anybody had dropped his necklace off.

"Name please?"

"Harrison Potter."

"Thank you. Yes, a blonde boy dropped it off the day after the dance. Here you are. Have a nice day." Harry took the small necklace and thanked the lady, running off to class.

After school, Harry came home to a large black car just outside in his driveway. Inside, he saw a tall blonde man in a suit talking to his dad. Next to him, Harry could see, was a smaller blonde boy. Harrison, not recognizing them and believing that it may be important, decided not to interrupt and quietly went to his room to drop off his backpack.

As Harry left his room to go downstairs for a snack, he heard a voice he never thought he would hear again. He rushed downstairs and embraced his friend, shouting "Draco! You're here!"

Draco stood there for a moment, shocked by the tackle-hug, then hugged back fiercely. "I could have told you that I'd see you again. After all, when you take the fact that my father is Minister into consideration and that we are Malfoys, it really makes sense."

Stunned, Harry looked at him. "Minister? I know for a fact that you said he was a bit of a politician! A bit! Minister? Really? Never mind, I understand that part; what does your last name have to do with finding me?"

Draco grinned roguishly. "A Malfoy always gets what he wants. I wanted you, and now I have you."

"You've got me? I told you, I couldn't possibly get into your school. They need me here."

"Not any longer. Father, tell this lad what he's won," Draco crowed in his best game-show host voice.

Playing along, Lucius said "He's won an all-expenses-paid transfer to the school of his choice."

Harry laughed. "You mean it?"

"Of course."

Harry didn't hesitate at all to say "I want to go to Draco's school."

Draco grinned at him and said "Well, go pack! You get to come live with us! My father even got you put in my dorm at Beauxbatons! It's a boarding school, you know. It has to be so I can attend while I live here in England."

"Whoa, Drake, calm down. I'll bring you up to my room and you can help me pack," Harry offer ecstatically. He showed the older boy his room; then sat back in amazement as Draco sorted through his clothes. After making swift work of the packing, Draco sat on the bed next to Harry.

"You're all ready to go," said the grey-eyed blonde.

Harry hugged his friend and they walked downstairs to watch their parents sign the last of the transfer forms.

When they were in the car and riding away to Draco's house, Draco turned towards the black-haired boy and grabbed his hands.

"Harrison?"

"Yeah?"

"Will you be my boyfriend?" Draco sat nervously for the few seconds it took Harry to process his hurried question. Harry just smiled.

"Of course I will," Harry exclaimed.

Relieved, Draco smiled shyly at Harry and put his hand on the smaller boy's cheek. Both of them leaned in and gently pressed their lips together, and they drove off into the sunset. It marked the beginning of their new life as best friends, boyfriends, and dorm mates at a new school. _And they lived happily ever after._


End file.
